Quand deux personnes ce séparent
by Shaake
Summary: Susan est très triste, ainsi que Caspian d'être séparés tout les deux.Mais quoi de mieu qu'un Côr magique pour les réunirent ?Voici une fic' de l'univers de Narnia. Susan/Caspian :p


**Disclamer** _Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est l'oeuvre de C. S. Lewis !_

**Chapitre Unique. **

Dans une maison située dans un des nombreux quartiers de Londre, la pluie s'abbatait violament contre les fenètres.Il faisait nuit, mais dans la demeure des Pevensies, Susan ne dormait pas.Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ensemblent, Peter, Edmund, Lucie et elle avaient quitter Narnia, le jeune roi Caspian et Aslan.

Chacun étaient triste de quitter ce monde magnifique, il leur manquaient affreusement.Bien que Edmund et Lucie reviendraient un jour c'était certain, Peter et elle n'était pas du tout sur.Car bien sur, le matin même du départ, les deux ainés des enfants Pévensies avaient parlé à Aslan, le même moment ou ils avaient rencontrés Caspian.Ils avaient parlés eux trois des possibilitées de revenir ou de rester à tout jamais en Angletterre.Aslan leur avaient dit qu'il avaient chacuns obtenues le principal de ce qu'ils devaient attendrent, mais qu'il était possible un jour ou l'autre de revenir mais pas pour les mêmes occasions des derniers voyages à Narnia.

Si ils venaient, ce ne serait pas cette fois ci pour sauver un Narnia en difficultée ou en guerre, mais pour autre chose.Et même si Susan disait que elle devait s'habituée à rester en Angletterre et ne pas retourné à Narnia, elle était tériblement triste.

Bien sur, elle préférée restée la-bas, à Narnia, avec tout leurs amis et proches, avec Caspian.Susan avait apprise à aimée Caspian, au départ elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait pour toujours, mais ne le voulait pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait partagée la guerre avec lui, elle avait apprit à le connaitre, et même si elle ne voulait pas, car elle savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle partirait, elle était tombée amoureuse du Roi Caspian.

Et même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient revenuts et avait quittés Narnia et Caspian, pour Susan c'était des siècles.Elle en souffrait térriblement même si elle ne le montrait pas à ses frères et soeurs.Elle devait se montrée forte pour eux.

Assise dans un des confortables fauteuil que comportait le salon de la demeure Pevensie, Susan déssinée.Elle ne déssinée pas des fleurs, des arbres ou autres.Elle déssinée l'homme a qui elle pensait la pluspart du temps : Caspian.A l'aide d'un crayon, elle avait réussie de réalisé sur le papier le regard envoutant du jeune Roi, ses cheveux sombres encadrant son visage doux et très mature, ses yeux sombre regardant un point fixe à l'horizon.

Susan soupira, il lui manquée térriblement, elle aurait tant aimée être auprès de lui.

De son côté, Caspian était allongé dans son lit double royal qu'il avait eu grâce à son couronement pensait à Susan.La reine Susan qu'il aimait tant.Elle lui manquée beaucoup, et avait été très triste lors de son départ.

Il l'aimait beaucoup, sa avait comencer lors de leur première rencontre.Il avait eu litéralement le coup de foudre pour la jeune reine.Des ce moment la, il aviat toujours était à ses coter pour l'aider, pour être avec elle dans des moments simple mais qui était géniaux pour le jeune Roi.

Quand les quatres Pevensies étaient partit, Caspian avait garder les objets apartenant à Susan dans sa chambre, ou il pouvait sentir l'odeur exquise que dégagée Susan à partir de ses vétements, ainsi que ses armes et objets diverts ou il avait l'impréssion de garder Susan près de lui, ou encore de la re-découvrir.

Il avait même gardé le Côr Magique de Susan, qui servait à la personne souflant dedans d'obtenire l'aide d'ont il avait besoin.Pour le moment, la seule aide qu'il voulait n'était pas militaire, mais sentimentale.

Caspian, n'arrivait pas à domir, cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il éssayait mais en vain.Il décida alors de se lever.Caspian alla à son bureau ou se trouvait le Côr de Susan et soudain une idée farfelue lui passa dans la tête.Et si il soufflait dedans ? Et si grâce a cet objet magique Susan, Sa Susan pouvait revenir ?

Caspian prit alors l'objet magique dans les mains.Il hésita tout de même quelques secondes, pour enfin porter le Côr à sa bouche.Il prit avant une grande inspiration, et soufla tout en pensant de toute ses forces à Susan.

* * *

Pour le moment, toujours dans la demeure des Pevensies, Susan fixée son chef-d'oeuvre, représentant Caspian.Lorsqu'une bouffée d'aire s'éleva dans la pièce.Susan se leva, paniquée et regarda la fenètre.Elle n'était pas ouverte.L'air s'infiltrée de plus en plus dans la pièce, laissant croire à une tornade, les élèments de décorations ainsi que les tableaux partaient à la renverse et se décrocher.

Susan prit dans ses mains son cahier ou elle avait déssiné il y a quelques minutes, et essaya de se proteger.Un trou énorme se forma alors dans le mur en face d'elle et elle l'observa.Par dela le trou se trouvait une chambre.La chambre était décorée de façon très médiévale, et fantastique.Le même vent se faisait dans cette pièce, et elle vit aussi une personne se protégait.

Susan éssaya d'avancer quelques pas pour voir la personne.Et lorsque la personne souleva sa tête, elle cria :

- Caspian !

Le-dit Caspian eut alors plusieurs expréssions passant sur son visage, passant par l'incrédulitée, la joie, l'amour.

Susan se dépécha d'arriver à sa hauteur, se qui fait qu'elle dépassa le trou .Aussitôt, il se referma et le vent se fit moin violent, pour s'arrete en quelques secondes complétment.Une fois la surprise finie, Susan et Caspian se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent.Après s'être séparés, ils collèrent leurs front chacun au front de l'autre, leurs soufles se propageant sur la peau de l'autre.Caspian dit alors dans un souffle :

- Ne part plus jamais loin de moi

Susan acquiesa en souriant, et fit à son tour

- Je t'en fait la promesse.

* * *

**Et voila ma toute première fic' sur Narnia. **

**Je vien de voir le film, est j'ai eu tout de suite envie d'écrire quelque chose dessu.**

**Et puis comme à la fin j'ai était déssu que Caspian et Susan se quitte sans rien, et bah j'ai fait une suite :p !**

**Laisser des rewiew's pliiz pour me dire vos impréssions, qu'elles soit bonnes ou mauvaises !!**


End file.
